Continuous chain conveyors are used in a number of industries to move items along a set path. Continuous chain conveyors comprise one or more chains driven by one or more motors. Crates, cases, or other objects ride along the top of the chains in order to be transported. The chains are continuous loops, generally with the chain returning to the motor below the surface on which the objects ride. An example of a continuous chain conveyor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,888 which is incorporated by reference herein.
Conventional continuous chain conveyors utilize numerous chain drives comprising motors, drive shafts, gear boxes and sprockets to run different portions of the continuous chain conveyor or others components or mechanisms. For example, at some points along a conveyor path objects might be more prone to becoming wedged or stuck (e.g., dead zones, etc.) and, thus, need further assistance to keep the conveyor moving product steadily and/or smoothly. These points or dead zones often occur at transitions where additional objects are loaded, at unions of adjacent pieces of track or where product is transitioning from one continuous chain conveyor section to another. To resolve this problem, conventional systems typically add an additional chain to that short expanse, such as a center chain, and an accompanying chain drive with motor, drive shaft, gear box and sprocket. These added components add to the expense of the chain conveyor system and result in a less efficient machine or system.
Accordingly, it has been determined that the need exists for an improved chain drive, continuous chain conveyor, parts for same, and methods relating to same.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale or to include all features, options or attachments. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.